


A Fine Line

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-26
Updated: 2003-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil, pain, and pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line

Intellectually, he had known there was a fine line between pleasure and pain. 

He had never thought he'd experience it. 

And experience it, he had. 

Each stroke of the whip, each caress from Lady Heather had brought him closer and closer to the edge. Leading him to find that place inside himself where they merged into one. Until she sent him careening over the edge into bliss. 

He sighed in contentment and opened his eyes. Heather was next to him and he could see the question in her eyes. He smiled, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. 


End file.
